There is an overwhelming volume of content that is available to the average consumer. For example, with respect to media content, there are many applications that a consumer can use on a television or set-top box that allow the consumer to consume media content from various sources (e.g., media content that is delivered linearly from a multichannel video programming distributor, video-on-demand content that is provided by a multichannel video programming distributor, personal media content that is acquired by the consumer, recorded content that is stored on a digital video recorder or any other suitable storage device, and/or on-demand content that is provided from over-the-top providers).
As the number of sources and the volume of content continue to increase, consumers are increasingly reliant on search engines, where a consumer can formulate a search query that includes search constraints that identify what information is being sought. Search engines have been developed that receive such search queries and return search results responsive to the search query. Some search engines, however, provide a broad set of search results without having an understanding of the search query. For example, in response to providing the search query “action movie with tom cruise,” these search engines can provide irrelevant search results like “Last Action Hero” and “Tom and Jerry” simply because a portion of the search query is included in the title of the pieces of content.
Accordingly, gaining an understanding of the search query can produce more meaningful search results.